Silver Wolf in The Snow
by Suichi Shinozuka
Summary: Makhluk itu menjilati telapak tanganku. Seketika aku tahu siapa itu, dan segera memeluknya. Hangat. Aku menenggelamkan wajahku pada bulu hangatnya, dan melingkarkan kedua tanganku pada lehernya. Aku membelai bulu peraknya—yang tidak bisa kubilang lembut— dengan perlahan. Aromanya, aroma khas serigala hutan yang mungkin tak disukai sebagian orang ini, tapi sangat kusukai.


Aku merapatkan punggungku pada batang pohon besar dibelakangku. Salju masih terus menghujaniku, dan nafas tersengal-sengalku beradu dengan hawa dingin bersuhu -0⁰ _celcius_. Kabut putih disekelilingku membuatku tak bisa bergerak. Geraman makhluk buas dihadapanku terdengar sangat ngilu, dan membuat perasaan takutku semakin bergemuruh.

Kedua tangan telanjangku yang sudah hampir membeku terus menggenggam erat batang pohon yang kasar, dan berlapis salju dingin. Geraman makhluk itu terus memburuku. Tak hanya satu, tapi tiga. Mata mereka memancarkan keganasan, lapar, dan tak sabar ingin menerkam.

"Papa…" bisikku. Air mata hangat jatuh dari pelupuk mataku dan membeku ketika menyentuh tanah. Bibirku bergetar, dan aku terus menangis. Tubuhku langsung terhempas lemah ketika salah satu dari mereka mendekatkan moncongnya kearahku. Dengan geraman mengerikannya, ia langsung menggigit dan merobek jaket warna _vermilion_ kesukaanku, dengan gerigi taringnya yang sangat tajam. Aku hanya bisa mendesis takut. Tak bisa melarikan diri.

Akhirnya, ketiga makhluk berbulu hitam itu mulai mendekati moncong-moncongnya kearahku, merobek bajuku, dan mencabik kulitku. Aku menjerit histeris begitu melihat darah merah segar mengalir dengan derasnya diikuti rasa sakit yang tak tertahankan. Aku terus berteriak sekuat tenagaku sampai tenggorokanku terasa sakit. Darahku mengalir deras dan menimbulkan bercak yang kontras diatas salju yang putih.

"Aku akan mati," gumamku dalam hati. Dalam isakan tanpa henti, aku mulai menghentikan rontakanku. Aku menjatuhkan kepalaku diatas tumpukan salju yang makin dingin, dengan perasaan putus asa. Rasa sakit terus menghujaniku dari robekan ganas taring-taring itu. Sebelum aku kehilangan kesadaran, samar-samar aku melihat makhluk yang sama dengan yang sedang merobek kulit pucatku sekarang, sedang terdiam di kejauhan. Dengan tubuh yang sangat lemah, aku bergumam :

"Serigala perak."

**SILVER WOLF IN THE SNOW**

**By : Suichi Shinozuka**

**Shingeki no Kyojin belongs to Hajime Isayama**

**Inspired from Shiver by Maggie Stiefvater**

**.**

**.**

**~This cold little story is dedicated just for you~**

"_Brzzzzz"_ suara gemericik minyak panas yang melompat-lompat ketika daging sapi pipih itu kucelupkan kedalam wajan. Sambil membalik-balikkan daging itu sebentar, aku melanjutkan pekerjaanku yang lain, yaitu memotong-motong kentang dan beberapa sayuran dengan jariku yang memainkan pisau dengan lincah, kemudian memasukkan mereka bersama puluhan kacang polong kedalam panci kecil yang berisi air mendidih. Setelah menutup panci, aku melanjutkan membalik-balikkan daging sapi, sampai kedua sisinya mencoklat. Sambil menunggu semuanya matang, aku melirik sesekali kearah TV, yang bisa kulihat dari dapur. Kali ini aku menonton siaran berita sore, dan kebetulan aku tak terlewatkan _headline news_-nya.

"_Penyelidikan tim SAR atas hilangnya seorang anak laki-laki berumur 13 tahun bernama Eren Jaeger tak juga membuahkan hasil. Eren yang diduga diserang serigala yang mendiami hutan Loreley ini hilang tanpa jejak sejak tiga hari yang lalu…" _

Berita itu terdengar seperti gesekan biola ngilu milik Aurou, dan membuat perasaanku bergemuruh. Keringat dingin terasa membasahi kedua telapak tanganku, dan alisku mengerut. Rasanya ada perasaan khawatir yang berlebihan dalam hatiku. Ah, bukan. Eren Jaeger adalah juniorku di _Blatt School_, tapi aku tak memedulikannya—bocah sok hebat yang suka berkelahi di lorong kelas dengan temannya yang menurutku berwajah kuda—siapa yang peduli. Yang kutakutkan adalah, mereka menelusuri hutan, dan membunuh serigala-serigala. Membunuh serigala perakku.

"Ia baik-baik saja kan? Aku tahu ia pasti aman di tengah hutan sana," bisikku berusaha untuk menenangkan hatiku. Sudah hampir dua minggu serigalaku tak mengunjungiku. Biasanya, ia selalu datang menemuiku dari arah hutan pinus yang hanya berjarah beberapa mil dari rumahku. Apa karena ini musim dingin? Ya, ini adalah hari pertama salju turun di Loreley. Tapi menurutku itu tak ada hubungannya. Aku yakin serigala punya pertahanan tubuh yang kuat dalam dingin. "Lalu apa yang terjadi? Tolong datang dan katakan kau tak terlibat dengan kasus Jaeger," harapku dalam hati.

"Petra, sausnya…"

Aku menoleh kearah pintu masuk, dan ayahku entah sejak kapan sedang berdiri disana, sambil menunjuk kearah panci. "Kyaa!" teriakku begitu melihat saus _cranberry_ yang kumasak sudah meluap-luap keluar dari panci. Dengan kilat aku segera mematikan kompor, dan meringis kearah ayahku. Ayah hanya melihat kecerobohanku sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan, Petra?" Tanya ayah.

"T… tidak," gumamku. "Ah, Papa pasti kedinginan, kan? Aku sudah membuatkan _veal schnitzel_ dan sup hangat untuk makan malam," kataku berusaha mengalihkan topik.

"Aah, ada apa ini kenapa makanannya mewah sekali," balasnya sambil merebahkan dirinya di kursi, dan melepas sepatu boots berlapis serpihan salju.

"Itu tidak mewah, Pa," balasku.

"Petra, kita hidup dalam keterbatasan dan Papa sudah tua. Kau harus belajar berhemat. Apalagi sebentar lagi kau akan kuliah dan berapa uang yang—" Ayahku mulai bergumam yang aneh-aneh. Mulai lagi. Aku rasa itu adalah penyakit umurnya.

"Itu tidak benar, Pa. walau tidak kaya, tapi kita masih mampu. Sudahlah, kita harus membuktikan pada dunia bahwa orang yang hidup di pinggir hutan pun bisa makan _veal schnitzel. _Lagi pula kan jarang-jarang," bantahku sambil menyiapkan piring diatas meja makan. Ayah berjalan kearahku, dan mengacak-acak rambut pendekku.

"Kau mewarisi sifat pembantah ibumu. Juga rambut merah ini," kata ayah sambil tersenyum ramah. Aku tak bisa menahan untuk tidak membalas senyumnya. Aku menarik kedua sudut bibirku, dan memperlihatkan senyum yang hangat.

"Bukan merah, Pa. Tapi _vermilion_," balasku.

Malam itu, aku tidak bisa tidur dengan damai. Aku berusaha memejamkan mata, tapi pikiranku masih bergelayut tentang kemana perginya serigala perakku. Dia adalah satu-satunya teman yang selalu menemaniku. Dia sangat baik padaku, tak seperti serigala lainnya. Aku juga tidak begitu mengerti mengapa ia sangat jinak padaku. Aku sudah mengenalnya dari kecil, jadi aku tidak begitu ingat awal mula aku akrab dengannya.

Dan aku juga memiliki ingatan yang menurutku sedikit aneh. Sangat samar, seperti mimpi, tapi begitu melekat pada kenanganku. Sepuluh tahun lalu, ketika pertama kali pindah kesini, ayahku bercerita bahwa aku pernah diculik serigala. Aku hilang seharian, dan seluruh warga desa bersama ayahku mencariku ke sekeliling desa, tapi tak ada yang berhasil menemukanku. Sampai akhirnya, aku ditemukan sekarat di pinggir hutan dengan luka gigitan yang parah. Aku segera dibawa ke rumah sakit, dan ingatanku dimulai dari rumah sakit, ketika pertama kali membuka mata dan melihat ayahku menangis bahagia.

Anehnya, jika kugali ingatanku lagi, aku bisa mengingat samar, bahwa yang menolongku dari kawanan serigala ganas adalah sesosok serigala perak. Terdengar konyol memang, tapi rasa tubuhku diseret oleh kumpulan taring serigala perak itu tak dapat hilang dalam benakku.

Entah mengapa muncul keyakinan bahwa yang menolongku adalah serigalaku.

Aku memejamkan mataku, dan berusaha menghanyutkan pikiranku dalam sunyinya malam yang dingin ini. Aku menaikkan selimut tebalku, dan rasa hangat membalut tubuhku. Hangat dan sunyi. Suasana sempurna untuk menunggu kereta mimpi datang menjemput, dan terbang menuju dunia yang damai.

Tiba-tiba saja suara lolongan samar-samar memecah keheningan sempurna pada malam itu, dan meluluhlantakkan kereta mimpiku. Mataku seketika langsung membuka lebar, dan tubuhku segera bangun.

"Serigala," gumamku, kemudian melompat keluar dari jendela kamarku. Dalam keadaan darurat, aku memang tidak begitu suka menggunakan pintu. Kini aku diluar rumah yang sangat luar biasa dingin dan salju dimanapun. Aku juga hanya memakai piyama, dan kakiku telanjang. Aku menggigil dengan hebat, dan gigiku bergetar. Aku juga tak dapat melihat dengan jelas, karena gumpalan kabut tipis menyelimuti malam. Sifat gegabah dan nekatku terkadang memang menyusahkanku.

Tiba-tiba saja sesuatu yang hangat menghampiriku. Makhluk itu menjilati telapak tanganku. Seketika aku tahu siapa itu, dan segera memeluknya. Hangat. Aku menenggelamkan wajahku pada bulu hangatnya, dan melingkarkan kedua tanganku pada lehernya. Aku membelai bulu peraknya—yang tidak bisa kubilang lembut— dengan perlahan. Aromanya, aroma khas serigala hutan yang mungkin tak disukai sebagian orang ini, tapi sangat kusukai. Aku terus menghirup aromanya sampai aku puas, dan memeluknya erat.

"Kemana saja kau," bisikku. Serigala itu tak membalas, hanya menggosokkan kepalanya di rambut vermilionku.

Aku melepas pelukanku, dan menatap wajahnya. Tak begitu jelas, tetapi moncongnya ada seperti noda hitam. Dengan bertanya-tanya dan perasaan sedikit khawatir, aku mengelus bulu-bulu disekitaran moncongnya yang dipenuhi dengan noda itu. Seketika mataku membesar begitu tahu noda apa itu.

"Kau tak apa-apa,kan?" tanyaku. Aku memeriksa bagian tubuh serigalaku, memastikan bahwa tak ada luka parah pada dirinya. Tapi, aku tak menemukan luka apapun. Luka, maupun bekas luka. Ia baik-baik saja.

Aku memastikan noda itu sekali lagi, dan aku benar-benar yakin bahwa itu adalah noda darah. Sudah agak mengeras dan menghitam, jadi kupikir sudah cukup lama. Mungkin beberapa hari yang lalu.

"Kalau kau tak terluka, lalu siapa yang kau lukai?" tanyaku pelan. Serigalaku tak menjawab, tentu saja. tiba-tiba mataku membesar, dan suaraku seperti tercekat. Gemuruh itu datang lagi menyelimuti hatiku. Suara reporter tadi sore tiba-tiba ternyiang lagi, sangat memilukan seperti gesekan biola Aurou.

Aku berdiri dan mundur selangkah. Keringat dingin membasahi tubuhku yang sudah sangat kedinginan. "Kau, tidak menyerang Eren, kan?"

Aku berjalan menyusuri lorong kelas dengan perasaan tak karuan, dan mata yang berat karena begadang. Masih seperti hari-hari kemarin, sekolahku tampak heboh-hebohnya dalam pencarian Eren Jaeger. Mading sekolah penuh dengan foto dan segala hal tentang hilangnya Eren, dan beberapa teman sekelasnya menyebarkan selebaran berisi mohon doa atau semacamnya agar anak itu cepat ditemukan.

Aku menjauhkan diriku dari semua itu. Dengan langkah cepat, aku segera memasuki kelas. Aku juga menenangkan diriku dan menarik nafas panjang.

"Bukan serigalaku yang melukai Eren. Dia tak mungkin melakukan itu," bisikku dalam hati.

Baru saja aku merebahkan diri di bangku, Hanji, teman yang duduk di seberang tempat dudukku, tiba-tiba menghampiriku. Kudapati tangannya memegang selebaran yang dibagikan para kelas 7.

"Hey, hey, apakah kau tahu sesuatu tentang kasus si Jaeger ini?" Tanya gadis berambut merah bata itu dengan berbinar-binar. Aku menghela nafas malas.

"Tak tahu," balasku singkat.

"Tapi, rumahmu sangat dekat dari hutan Loreley, kan? Masa Kau tak mendengar teriakan minta tolong misalnya, atau melihat serigala yang kira-kira menyerang Eren?" Tanya Hanji penasaran, membuat jantungku berdegup lebih kencang. Bibirku bergerak naik.

"Tentu saja tidak!" teriakku membahtah. "Lagipula serigala hidupnya di tengah hutan. Ah sudahlah, aku tidak akan mengurusi urusan kelas 7," desahku. Hanji tampak merajuk, tapi aku tak menggubriskannya.

"Padahal kasus ini menurutku sangat menarik, lho. Penuh pertanyaan dan misteri dimanapun," gumamnya. Tampak rasa kecewa tergambar di wajahnya. Aku melengos.

"Ini bukanlah kisah dalam novel _Agatha Christie_, Hanji."

Baru saja Hanji menghentikan pertanyaan-pertanyaan anehnya tentang kasus si Jaeger, tiba-tiba saja dua orang berwajah cukup asing masuk dengan malu-malu, menghampiriku. Seorang gadis berparas ketimuran, dengan rambut legam dan _scarf _merah tua, diikuti dengan teman laki-lakinya yang lebih pendek, dengan rambut pirang dan mata biru cerah. Dengan wajah yang penuh keraguan, akhirnya si gadis yang mengaku bernama Mikasa itu memulai pembicaraan.

"Kami dengar, rumahmu dekat dengan hutan Loreley. Jadi apakah Kau mengetahui sesuatu tentang…"

Aku menepuk dahiku. Aku akhirnya ingat bahwa mereka adalah anak yang sering bersama Eren.

"Eren Jaeger? Maaf, aku tak mengetahui apapun. Aku juga tak mendengar suara teriakan atau apapun itu," jawabku.

"Benarkah? Apa menurutmu serigala disana akan memakan manusia?" Tanya laki-laki berambut pirang—ah, aku ingat, namanya Armin.

Aku menaikan kedua bahuku. "Mungkin saja."

"Bisakah Kau menunjukkan jalan menuju hutan Loreley? Kumohon" Tanya Armin lagi. Aku memandang mereka kedua dengan tatapan curiga.

"Hey, apa yang kalian rencanakan?" tanyaku dengan mata menyipit. Mereka berdua menatap satu sama lain.

"Kami ingin menyelamatkan Eren," balas Mikasa. Perasaan aneh yang bercampur aduk antara khawatir, kesal dan sedih mulai meluap keatas kepalaku. Aku mengerutkan alisku.

"Jangan bercanda! Serahkan semua ini pada polisi, dan duduklah di depan TV untuk mendengar perkembangannya sambil menyesap coklat panas! Kalian takkan bisa menyelamatkan Eren yang terjebak dalam sarang serigala atau kalian sendiri yang jadi santapannya!" teriakku kehilangan kendali.

"_BRAK!"_ Mikasa menggebrak mejaku, dan menatap bola mataku dengan matanya yang tajam. Seisi kelas langsung mengarahkan tatapannya pada kami.

"Kami tak perlu menyesap coklat panas. Eren itu teman kami, kau tahu! Kami sangat menyayanginya dan kami akan melakukan apapun untuk menyelamatkannya! Apakah Kau tak punya orang yang Kau sayangi?"

Kalimat-kalimat itu seakan berdengung ditelingaku, dan menggema di setiap rongga otakku.

"_Apakah Kau tak punya orang yang Kau sayangi?"_

"_Tentu saja dan aku juga ingin terus melindunginya!"_

Aku memijit pelan kepalaku yang sedikit pening. Lama aku terdiam dan berpikir. Mikasa tetap menunggu jawaban dariku. Sedangkan Armin, wajahnya sudah membiru.

"Baiklah," bisikku pelan. Mikasa dan Armin tampak terkejut dengan pernyataanku. "Tapi satu syarat, aku akan ikut dengan kalian."

Aku mengeratkan sepatu _boots_ yang kugunakan. Pagi-pagi tepat saat matahari terbit, kami akan segera berangkat memasuki hutan. Sedangkan Mikasa dan Armin yang tampak semangat, sudah berdiri di depan pagar rumahku ketika hari masih gelap.

"Hey, apa yang Kau gendong itu?" tanyaku pada Mikasa.

"Senapan. Untuk jaga-jaga," jawabnya singkat. Aku mengangguk, dengan sedikit rasa kagum—tapi tak ku perlihatkan.

"Jangan sampai Kau menembak objek yang salah," kataku memperingatkan. Jangan sampai Ia menembak serigalaku.

Kami menelusuri jalanan setapak. Ketika sampai di depan kumpulan pohon pinus dengan tinggi puluhan meter, aku menghentikan langkahku.

"Kalian siap?" tanyaku.

Dengan ekspresi gugup bercampur antusias, mereka hanya mengacungkan jempol padaku. Kami bertiga mulai menyusuri hutan, berjalan, dan terus berjalan. Jalan yang kami lalui sangat menanjak, tapi tampaknya kedua anak itu memiliki kaki yang kuat. Mereka sama sekali tidak mengeluh, atau bertanya yang aneh-aneh. Mereka sangat tenang dan penurut. Aku suka tipe-tipe seperti itu. Hanya Armin yang sesekali berseru jika Ia melihat binatang yeng menurutnya menarik.

Lama-lama, aku merasa risih dengan suasana sepi seperti ini. Aku mencoba memulai pembicaraan.

"Melelahkan, ya."

Mikasa mengangguk. "Apakah Kau pernah kesini sebelumnya?" tanyanya.

Aku menggeleng. "Ayahku melarang dengan keras."

"Ah, sayang sekali," gumamnya.

Akhirnya, pembicaraan selesai, dan kami terdiam kembali. Setelah berjalan tanpa henti hampir satu jam, kami akhirnya sampai di puncak jurang.

Aku menapakkan kakiku dengan hati-hati agar tidak terjatuh. Kulihat hamparan cahaya kemasan matahari terbit didepan mataku, mengisi penuh lembah hijau yang belum membeku dibawahku. Anak sungai bening mengalir jernih dan tampak biru keemasan dari atas sini. Burung-burung putih turun kebawah, mencuci paruh-paruh mereka, dan menelan ikan kecil yang mereka temukan. Dua ekor kijang juga tampak membaringkan tubuhnya dihamparan rumput tertutup serpihan salju tipis, yang ditumbuhi bunga-bunga kecil yang cantik. Mataku tak bisa lepas dari pemandangan indah ini. Perasaan bahagia tiba-tiba muncul, dan meluap sampai rasanya ingin menangis.

"Indahnya," bisikku. Aku menoleh kearah Mikasa dan Armin.

Aku sangat terkejut melihat keduanya sedang menangis.

"Eren…" isak Mikasa dalam tangisnya. Armin menangis sambil berteriak, seperti bayi.

"Jadi ini yang ingin dikatakan Eren. Maafkan aku Eren," isak Mikasa lagi, sambil mengelap air matanya. Aku mengeryitkan alis tanda tak mengerti.

"Guru kami pernah menceritakan bahwa ada 'keajaiban' yang luar biasa di tengah hutan ini. Eren sangat terobsesi dan ingin melihatnya. Tetapi, kami bergumam bahwa Ia tak mungkin melakukan hal itu. Sebagian dari seisi kelas malah menertawakannya . Tapi ia bersikeras, dan aku tak menyangka Ia benar-benar pergi kesini sendiri dan akhirnya…" Mikasa menghentikan kalimatnya dan kembali menangis.

Armin memeluk punggung Mikasa. "Aku yang salah. Aku sangat menyesal karena menolak ajakannya. Seandainya aku mengiyakan ajakannya… huaaa…." Airmata Armin terus mengalir dari mata birunya, membasahi wajahnya yang sudah memerah.

Aku sedikit tersentuh mendengarnya. _"Sebagian dari seisi kelas malah menertawakannya . Dan aku tak menyangka Ia benar-benar pergi kesini sendiri,"_ kalimat itu seperti menusukku. Kisah ini mirip aku dan serigalaku. Aku ingin melindungi serigalaku. Aku ingin selalu bersama serigala perak itu. Tetapi, kata ayahku itu konyol. Serigala adalah musuh alami manusia. Kita harus menjauhinya, mengusirnya. Mereka buas dan pembunuh. Manusia tak sepatutnya berteman dengan serigala.

Aku memeluk tubuh Armin dan Mikasa. Aku terisak, sementara mereka berdua malah menghentikan tangisannya. Sepertinya mereka bingung akan tindakanku.

"Hey, mengapa kalian berhenti menangis? Ayo kita luapkan perasaan sedih dan rasa bersalah ini dalam lautan air mata!" teriakku sambil menangis. Akhirnya, kedua anak itu berhamburan ke pelukanku, dan kita menangis bersama. Membuang rasa bimbang selama ini, membiarkannya hanyut bersama air mata.

"HUUAAAAAAAAAAAA….!"

Suara kami bergema sampai bermil-mil jauhnya, menggetarkan hamparan putih kehijauan di depan kami.

Aku mengelus rambut pirang Armin dan rambut legam Mikasa bergantian, sedangkan salah satu lengan mereka sedang melingkar di pinggangku. "Sudahlah, ayo kita hentikan tindakan konyol kita," bisikku. Mereka berdua mendongakkan kepala mereka kearahku. Wajah mereka yang merah, penuh ingus dan air mata, membuatku ingin tertawa. Wajah-wajah mereka yang masih bocah itu benar-benar menggelitik perutku. Sampai akhirnya aku tak bisa menahannya.

"Hahahahaha….!" Akhirnya aku melepaskan tawaku. Aku menjauhi mereka selangkah, dan memegang perutku. Aku menertawai wajah mereka dengan keras dan lepas.

"Apa yang Kau tertawakan?" Tanya Mikasa dengan cemberut. Armin juga cemberut.

"Ahahahaha… maaf, maaf. Habis wajah kalian benar-benar— hahaha," aku benar-benar diluar kendali.

"Hey, beraninya Kau menertawai kami. Kau pikir wajahmu tak aneh? Seandainya aku membawa cermin," jawab Mikasa merajuk.

"Ah, maaf. Kalian manis kok, sangat imut," tangkasku.

Armin dan Mikasa memandang satu sama lain. Akhirnya mereka merasa tergelitik juga, dan mulai tertawa. Menertawai satu sama lain, juga diri sendiri.

Aku merangkul mereka dan tertawa bersama. Benar-benar aneh, padahal kami baru saja menangis.

"Ngomong-ngomong, aku lapar," tiba-tiba Armin bergumam dan membuat kami memegang perut secara bersamaan.

"Benar. Ayo kita makan bekal," jawabku, sambil mencari tempat dibawah pohon untuk makan. Kami membuka kotak bekal, dan rata-rata yang kami bawa adalah roti lapis daging.

"Masih hangat ternyata," kata Mikasa sambil meniup rotinya. Bau makanan kami sangat harum dan menyengat kemana-mana.

"Selamat makan!" kataku sambil menggigit rotiku. Baru saja bibirku menyentuh ujung roti, tiba-tiba aku mendengar sesuatu. Ingatanku rasanya tersedot ke masa 10 tahun lalu, dan perasaan takut ini tiba-tiba saja muncul. Suara itu semakin jelas, membuat sekujur tubuhku seketika berkeringat dingin. Aku langsung bangun, dan air mukaku menunjukkan kewaspadaan.

"Suara itu, geraman serigala!" pekikku, dan membuat Mikasa dan Armin terkejut.

"Dimana? Apa benar?" balas Armin dengan wajah yang sangat panik.

"Tak salah lagi!" aku mengangguk yakin. "Pasti makanan kita mengundang mereka."

Mikasa mengambil senapannya, dan mengambil ancang-ancang. Kami bertiga mundur beberapa langkah dengan pelan. Aku sangat ketakutan, karena aku yang bertanggung jawab atas mereka berdua. Ingatan burukku tentang 10 tahun lalu juga membuat perasaan bergemuruh ini datang.

"_Krask"_

"Ah, semak-semak itu!" pekik Armin pelan sambil menunjuk rerumputan di depan kami. Wajahku terasa pucat karena semak belukar itu sangat dekat dengan kami.

Tiba-tiba saja dengan penuh keyakinan Mikasa maju dan mengarahkan senapannya ke semak-semak itu.

"_DOR!"_

Bersamaan dengan bunyi senapan, terdengar juga lolongan serigala yang kesakitan. Ia muncul dari semak-semak, dan berlari dengan darah bercecer dari betisnya.

"Hebat Mikasa!" teriakku senang. Mikasa memang bisa diandalkan.

"Ya, Mikasa memang he—"

"_BRAK!"_

Aku tercengang. Mulutku menganga dan mataku membesar. Aku ingin berteriak sekencang-kencangnya, tapi tetes-tetesan darah diatas salju putih membuat suaraku tercekat. Air mata ini juga mulai mengalir. Aku melihat Mikasa berteriak histeris dan berusaha membidik, tapi Ia tak bisa.

"Tolong aku!" teriak Armin sambil berusaha melepas jeratan taring-taring serigala yang tiba-tiba saja menerkamnya dari belakang. Pancaran mata serigala itu, sangat buas dan kepalaran. Serigala itu merobek kulit lengan Armin, dan seketika laki-laki itu berteriak kesakitan.

Geraman itu, lolongan itu, bau busuk itu, juga kumpulan gigi tajam yang merobek kulit itu. Aku memegang kepalaku. Rasanya sakit sekali. Badanku terasa lemas, tapi aku berusaha untuk tetap bangkit.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan," bisikku dengan air mata mengalir deras. Aku benar-benar trauma.

"Petra! Bantu aku atau Armin akan mati!" teriak Mikasa sambil berusaha membidik serigala hitam itu. Aku hanya menangis dan tak bisa melakukan apapun.

"Petra!"

Sambil terisak dan menahan air mata yang keluar, aku berusaha bangkit dan berdiri tegak. "Aku harus menolongnya! Apapun yang terjadi, Ia harus pulang bersama kami!" Aku melawan rasa traumaku, dan mengepalkan tangan. Aku memaksakan rasa semangat ini muncul. Dengan menarik napas panjang, aku mengambil ancang-ancang.

"HYAAAAAHHH…..!" teriakku sambil berlari kencang, bersiap menyerang serigala hitam itu. Tapi, belum sampai aku menyerang, bagai _slow motion_, aku melihat bayangan di bawahku. Sesuatu melompat bagaikan terbang diatasku dengan gagahnya, dan membuatku seketika tercengang.

"Serigala perak!"

"Bagaikan ksatria, serigala itu langsung menerjang serigala yang tengah menerkam Armin, dan mengoyak tubuh hitamnya dengan taring-taring tajam dan beringasnya.

"Armin bertahanlah!" Mikasa segera menarik tubuh kecil Armin, dan menenangkan lelaki yang tengah menangis ketakutan itu.

Sedangkan aku, masih tercengang menatap serigalaku yang tengah bergulat dengan makhluk sebangsanya itu. Ia menyelamatkan manusia. Aku tahu ia bukanlah makhluk yang jahat. Ia juga sangat kuat, karena serigala hitam itu dibuat melolong pergi olehnya.

Serigalaku menghampiriku, dan langsung kuhujani dengan pelukan hangat. Aku mengusap-usap bulunya yang kasar seperti keset dengan lembutnya, dan membiarkan moncongnya mengotori bajuku dengan darah yang menempel.

"Petra?"

Aku langsung tersadar karena kelakuanku mengundang perhatian Mikasa dan Armin yang tampak kebingungan. Spontan aku langsung menjelaskan bahwa serigala perakku bukanlah makhluk yang berbahaya. Sesaat mereka masih sedikit waspada, tapi akhirnya mereka mengerti.

"Sakit, Mikasa," desis Armin memegang tangannya yang sudah dibalut perban. Ketika itu kita sedang menyusuri jalan menurun untuk kembali ke kota.

"Tahanlah, kita akan sampai dirumah dengan cepat," jawab Mikasa menenangkan, sambil merangkul bahu kiri Armin, dan aku merangkul yang kanan.

"Sampai di kota, kau harus mendapat pertolongan medis secepatnya," kataku sambil mengelus rambut pirang terang laki-laki itu, agar ia tenang. Kata-kataku dibalas dengan anggukan oleh keduanya.

Ngomong-ngomong, aku mengucapkan terima kasih pada serigalamu, Petra. Dia menyelamatkan nyawaku," ucap Armin sambil tersenyum kecil. Aku membalas senyuman itu, dan mengelus serigalaku yang tengah berjalan disampingku.

"Siapa harus aku panggil dia, Petra?" Tanya Mikasa, dan membuatku sedikit terkejut. Aku baru ingat, bahwa ia tak bernama dan entah kenapa aku belum pernah terpikir untuk memberinya nama.

"Heee… mengapa kau tidak memberinya nama?" Tanya Armin lagi, membuatku sedikit berpikir tentang nama-nama yang bagus.

"Hmm, menurut kalian, nama yang bagus itu apa?" tanyaku.

"Tidak tahu. Tapi jika kau bertanya nama yang bagus, _Ackerman_, itu nama yang paling keren," balas Mikasa diikuti cekikikan Armin.

"Itu namamu, Mikasa."

Setelah hampir dua jam kami berjalan, akhirnya kami sampai di tepi hutan, dan disambut dengan kerumunan warga yang tampaknya sangat khawatir—juga ayahku.

Ayahku menghampiriku, dan _"PLAK!"_ tamparan itu terasa panas di pipiku, dan memberikan bekas merah. Aku meringis sambil menahan sakit. Ayahku menatapku dengan tatapan penuh kemarahan.

"Sakit, Pa…"

"Berapa kali Papa bilang padamu kan, Petra! Kau sudah berumur 18 tahun dan harusnya Kau mengerti! Tengah hutan itu berbahaya, dan apa yang kau lakukan?! Lihat! Kalian diserang serigala, kan? Bukannya hutan ini sudah memakan korban, yaitu temanmu sendiri? Bukankah kau sudah pernah menjadi korban? Mengapa Kau tak mendengarkan omongan Papa?" teriak ayah didepan wajahku. Aku tak pernah melihatnya sampai semarah ini, dan aku benar-benar takut sekarang.

"Dan lagi, kau masih saja bersama serigala itu. Kau tahu, dialah yang menyerang Eren!" sambung ayahku dan membuat aku ingin membantah.

"Bukan, Pa! Bukan dia yang—"

"Banyak warga yang melihat dia dengan moncong berlumur darah, Petra! Kita sangat yakin dialah yang menyerang, dan tim yang bertugas akan segera menangkapnya,"potong ayah. "Ayo kita pulang" seru ayahku lagi sambil menarik tubuhku. Aku berusaha menahan tapi tak bisa. Kulihat Mikasa dan Armin segera diantar warga yang lain, dan beberapa orang berseragam seperti petugas binatang, mencoba untuk menangkap serigalaku. Serigalaku tampak tak suka dan menunjukkan taring-taring tajamnya sambil mengerang.

"Larilah!" teriakku. Ayahku langsung menarik tubuhku lebih kuat, sambil berjalan menuju rumah.

Setelah menyantap telur, tanpa bilang apa-apa, aku langsung mengurung diriku di kamar. Rasanya sangat sedih dan khawatir. Kami gagal menemukan Eren—kami bahkan tidak menemukan petunjuk apapun— Armin terluka bahkan serigalaku pun terancam. Aku benar-benar bodoh! Sambil menenggelamkan kepala di bantal, aku berusaha mengusir rasa khawatir dan bersalah ini. Aku terisak, dan berusaha memejamkan mata. Melupakan semua hal-hal buruk yang terjadi hari ini. Aku harus tidur, karena besok pagi aku harus berangkat sekolah.

Tiba-tiba saja aku mendengar sesuatu diluar rumah. Dengan mata yang agak berat, aku segera bangun dan menyibak gorden jendelaku. Begitu melihat siapa yang datang, aku segera melompat keluar jendela.

"Kau baik-baik saja, kan?" tanyaku begitu menyentuh bulu-bulu perak itu. Serigala itu langsung meringkuh di pelukanku. Aku membalas pelukan itu, dan mendekap kepalanya di dadaku. Aku sangat lega dia baik-baik saja. Memeluk tubuhnya membuat perasaanku benar-benar terlepas dari jeratan rasa khawatir yang terus menghantuiku.

"Ngomong-ngomong soal nama, mulai sekarang aku akan memanggilmu dengan nama _**Rivaille**_. Kau suka kan?" tanyaku sambil mengelus bulu di lehernya. Kelemahannya.

Rivaille. Dialah sang alfa. Kupikir itu nama yang sangat cocok untuknya. Sangat keren.

Tiba-tiba saja, Rivaille mendekatkan moncongnya pada bibirku, dan _"cup!" _Aku merasakan sentuhan dingin pada bibirku. Aku sangat kaget dengan kelakuannya. Jantungku berdegup dengan kencang, dan wajahku terasa panas. Kami seakan berciuman.

"Rivaille, apa yang kau…" bisikku dalam hati—tentu saja karena bibirku sibuk sekarang.

Rivaille berusaha memperdalam "ciuman"nya, tapi itu malah melukai bibirku, karena taringnya. Aku segera melepas ciuman itu, dan mengusap bibirku yang sedikit berdarah.

"Rivaille…" aku sedikit meringis kesakitan. Tiba-tiba saja, Rivaille menggonggong dengan tidak karuan.

"Sssttt… nanti Papa terbangun," bisikku sambil mengacungkan jari telunjuk di depan bibir. Tapi Rivaille tak menggubris, dan malah menarik lengan bajuku dengan moncongnya.

"Hey apa yang akan kau—" tiba-tiba Rivaille melepas tarikan moncongnya, dan merebahkan dirinya di tanah. Ia berbaring menyamping, dan merentangkan keempat kaki juga kepalanya hingga menyerupai huruf "E"

"Apa maksudmu?" aku benar-benar tak mengerti dengan kode yang ia berikan. Rivaille tak mengubah posisinya. Setelah beberapa menit berpikir aku akhirnya mengerti. Maksud "E" yang ia sampaikan adalah "Eren".

"Anjing pintar!" seruku. Seketika ia langsung menarik lenganku lagi, dan berlari, sampai kita memasuki hutan.

Malam itu, hutan sangat dingin, juga gelap dan berkabut. Aku yang kala itu hanya memakai piyama dan sandal kamar, langsung menggigil kedinginan. Ditambah lagi aku merasa kecapekan karena kita sudah menelusuri hutan cukup jauh. Aku merasa badanku sudah pucat membiru. Aku berusaha menstabilkan nafasku yang tersengal-sengal, tapi sangat sulit. Lututku langsung terhempas di atas salju, dan Rivaille menghentikan langkahnya.

"Dingin, Rivaille. Aku juga kelelahan" bisikku sambil tersengal. Serigala itu berdiam sejenak, kemudian merendahkan tubuhnya. Ia menatapku seakan berkata, "naiklah".

Dengan sedikit ragu, aku naik keatas punggung besar dan berbulu perak itu. Aku berpegangan pada leher hangatnya. Bulunya benar-benar hangat dan nyaman. Rivaille pun mulai berlari lagi, dan larinya lebih cepat daripada tadi. Awalnya aku agak takut, dan sedikit berteriak. Tapi lama-kelamaan aku mulai terbiasa.

Punggung Rivaille benar-benar nyaman. Aku hampir tertidur diatasnya.

Rivaille membawaku berlari sangat jauh, benar-benar jauh. Sejauh mata memandang, aku hanya melihat semak-semak dan pepohonan menjulang tinggi. Aku sama sekali tak merasakan peradaban manusia disini, sampai akhirnya aku menemukan pondok kecil disana.

"Mengapa bisa ada rumah disini," bisikku dalam hati. Rivaille mengarahkanku pada jendela disana. Dengan pelan, aku menghapus embun di kaca jendela, dan melihat kedalam. Aku nyaris terpekik begitu melihat siapa di dalam. Disana Eren dibekap dan ada dua lelaki berbadan besar disekelilingnya!

"Penculikan?!" bisikku pelan sambil menunduk agar tak ketahuan. Aku segera berpikir menyusun rencana agar bisa menangkap mereka. Tapi bagaimana caranya? Kedua lelaki itu berbadan besar, dan pasti sudah menyiapkan senjata. Apa yang harus kulakukan?

Akhirnya aku menemukan suatu ide yang menurutku agak aneh—sangat aneh malah—dan memalukan. Tapi aku pikir itulah cara yang paling aman. Aku membuka kedua kancing atas piyamaku.

Rivaille menggonggong seakan bertanya, "apa yang kau lakukan?" tapi aku hanya menempelkan telunjuk pada bibirku. Kemudian, aku berjalan menuju pintu dan mengetuknya.

Setelah beberapa menit menunggu, akhirnya salah seorang laki-laki berbadan cukup kekar membuka pintu. Ia cukup kaget melihat kehadiranku. Dengan tampang yang dibuat se-memelas dan se-menggoda mungkin, aku berkata :

"Aku baru saja kabur dari bar di pinggir kota, dan tersesat disini. Bisakah aku menumpang menginap barang sehari?" bisikku dengan nada sedikit menggoda—persis seperti wanita jalang.

Lelaki itu sedikit terkejut, kemudian tersenyum senang. Ia menggelayutkan lengannya di bahuku—membuatku seketika merinding. "Hoo… jadi Kau mau menginap disini ya, Nona. Baiklah, ayo kita bersenang-senang," katanya dengan senyum menggoda, yang membuat perutku bergejolak. Tangannya itu mulai meraba punggungku.

Rivaille yang melihat semua itu langsung menerkam lelaki itu, dan mengoyak tubuhnya hingga tak sadarkan diri. Sudah kuduga Rivaille akan melakukan itu. Aku segera menghampirinya, dan mengelus kepalanya.

"_Good job, Rivaille!" _

Kini, penculik itu hanya tinggal seorang, dan pasti bisa ditumbangkan dengan mudah oleh Rivaille. Ditambah lagi, lelaki yang tersisa bertubuh lumayan kecil. Aku segera menyuruh Rivaille masuk, dan laki-laki itu langsung tumbang begitu menerima gigitan taring serigala itu.

"Sangat mudah!" pekikku dalam hati.

Aku menghampiri Eren yang tertidur dengan sekujur tubuh diikat. Seketika ia langsung bangun, dan terkejut begitu melihatku dihadapannya.

"Tenang, kau aman sekarang," kataku sambil melepas ikatan di kaki dan tangan Eren. Dengan tatapan sedikit kebingungan, ia terdiam, kemudian bergumam kecil :

"Masih ada, masih ada lagi," gumamnya dengan raut ketakutan.

"Maksudmu?" tanyaku dengan alis mengernyit. Tiba-tiba, aku mendengar suara deritan pintu dibuka.

"Apa yang terjadi disini?! Donnert? Herbst?" Pekiknya begitu melihat teman-temannya tak sadarkan diri. Kemudian, ia mengalihkan pandangannya kearahku dengan garang. "Beraninya kau!"

Tak perlu menunggu waktu lama, Rivaille langsung menggeram dan menerkan lelaki itu. Begitu mereka saling bergulat, itu kesempatanku untuk membawa Eren keluar dari rumah ini.

Agak samar aku melihat kilatan cahaya dari tangan si penjahat. Baru saja akan berteriak memberi peringatan, tiba-tiba penjahat itu langsung menusuk perut serigala perakku dengan pisau yang ada di tangannya.

Rivaille ambruk dengan perut yang berceceran darah merah segar. Ia menggeliat sekarat, dan melolong kesakitan. Ia melihat kearahku dengan tatapan memelas.

Seketika dadaku langsung sesak, juga bercampur ngilu. Aku berteriak histeris dan berlari, kemudian memeluk tubuh berbulu perak itu.

"Bertahanlah Rivaille! Jangan mati! Rivaille!" teriakku dengan air mata yang sudah tak tertahankan. Aku terus terisak. Tanganku yang bergetar berusaha menahan darah yang terus mengucur dari perutnya, tapi sia-sia.

"Salahku! Ini salahku! Seandainya aku tidak memanfaatkannya!" teriakku merasa bersalah. Aku memeluk erah tubuh Rivaille, dan terus memastikannya tetap hidup. Sampai akhirnya, ia terbatuk, dan aku tak merasakan nafasnya lagi.

"RIVAILLE…..! Jangan mati, Rivaille! Aku akan menolongmu, aku janji! Kau harus terus disisiku, Rivaille!" teriakku histeris. Air mataku terus membanjiri helaian rambut-rambut perak Rivaille, tapi ia sama sekali tak terusik. Ia hanya terdiam. Berbaring dan terpaku.

Ia sudah mati.

Aku meletakkan dengan pelan tubuh Rivaille diatas lantai. Beberapa menit aku terdiam, kemudian aku bergumam.

"Sial, beraninya kau…" gumamku dengan marah, sambil menoleh kearah lelaki yang telah membunuh serigalaku. Mataku berubah tajam, memancarkan kemarahan. Tanganku menggeram dan bergetar. Rasanya ada api yang sangat panas membakar tubuhku. Aku sangat panas sekarang. Panas oleh kemarahan. Marah karena beraninya membunuh serigala yang kucintai.

Aku berlari kearah lelaki itu, dan _"BRUAK!"_ aku langsung menendang lehernya sampai ia terjungkal menghantam tumbukan balok kayu. Entah dari mana aku mendapat kekuatan ini. Tapi aku merasa aku tak boleh diam saja. Dia harus membayar semua ini!

Begitu lelaki itu bangkit, aku segera menghujaninya dengan pukulan di sekujur tubuhnya. Ia berusaha menangkis, tapi tak kubiarkan. Aku langsung membalasnya dengan tendangan di pipinya.

Lagi-lagi ia terjungkal menabrak barisan kursi.

Kali ini aku benar-benar marah, dan tenagaku sedang meluap-luapnya. Aku segera menghampiri tubuh lelaki itu, dan berusaha mengangkatnya. Aku harus segera mengakhiri semua ini.

"_**GERMAN SUPLEX….!"**_

"_BRUAAAK!"_ aku membanting tubuh lelaki itu diatas meja, sampai kaki meja itu patah, dan hancur berkeping-keping. Debu juga bertebaran dimanapun. Lelaki itu langsung tak sadarkan diri, dan darah mulai mengucur dari kepalanya.

Badanku seketika lemas. Aku menghempaskan lututku, dan berusaha mengatur nafasku yang tersengal-sengal. Eren menghampiriku dengan ekspresi khawatir.

"Kau tak apa-apa?" tanyanya sambil menggoyang-goyangkan tubuhku. Aku menjatuhkan kepalaku yang tak bertenaga di bahunya. Dalam rasa lelah yang luar biasa, aku menitikkan air mata.

"Rivaille…" bisikku sampai aku benar-benar tak sadarkan diri.

"Petra! Bangun, Petra!"

Aku membuka mataku dengan pelan dan berat. Kulihat aku sedang berbaring di kasur empuk kamarku. Badanku yang penuh memar juga sudah diobati dan beberapa lilitan berban membalut lenganku. Kulihat sekelilingku, ada banyak orang yang diantaranya ayah, Mikasa, Armin, Eren beserta orang tuanya, seorang dokter serta beberapa orang berseragam yang tak kukenal.

"Petra, akhirnya kau sadar juga," ayah segera memelukku erat. "Kau menyelamatkan Eren. Kau benar-benar hebat, Petra!"

"Petra, kami sangat berterima kasih karena Kau telah menyelamatkan nyawa anak kami," tiba-tiba seorang wanita paruh baya yang ramah menghampiriku, begitu ayah melepas pelukannya. "Ternyata dugaan Eren diserang serigala hutan itu salah. Ia diculik oleh sindikat penjualan anak, dan disekap dihutan itu. Aku harus meminta maaf pada hutan," lanjutnya dengan wajah yang penuh kebahagiaan dan rasa syukur.

Aku menatapnya dengan tatapan sedikit kebingungan dan khawatir.

"Petra, kau sangat membantu kami, para polisi." Seorang lelaki berbadan tegap menghampiriku. "Mereka adalah buronan kami, dan akhirnya kau menumbangkannya. Tenang, sekarang mereka sudah dibawa ke kantor kami," kata polisi itu.

Aku hanya terdiam.

"Ada apa, Petra? Kau masih sakit? Di bagian mana?" Tanya ayah khawatir melihatku hanya terdiam.

"Rivaille, dimana?" bisikku. Orang-orang di kamarku tampak kebingungan dengan ucapanku.

"Siapa Rivaille, Petra?" Tanya ayah lagi.

"Apakah kalian melihat tubuh Rivaille, serigala perak yang sudah tewas?" tanyaku pada orang-orang disekitarku. Mereka tampak sedikit kebingungan, tak mengerti.

"Pak, apakah kalian melihat serigala berbulu perak di TKP?" Tanya ayahku pada seorang polisi.

Polisi itu langsung menggeleng. "Kami hanya menemukan ketiga buronan itu. Sama sekali tak ada mayat serigala."

"Tak mungkin!" sergahku. "Dia ada disana, dan tewas dibunuh penjahat itu! Kalian harus menemukannya!" jeritku histeris. Aku sangat yakin Rivaille ada disana, berbaring tak berdaya. Aku mulai menitikkan air mata. Tubuh Rivaille haruslah ditemukan.

"Maaf, Petra. Kami semua tidak melihat mayat serigala disana—"

"Bohong! Kenapa kalian tega pada Rivaille? Dialah yang sebenarnya menyelamatkan Eren! Kalian bohong! Pergi kalian, PERGI!" teriakku sekencang-kencangnya, diikuti dengan air mata mengucur dari pelupuk mataku.

Orang-orang yang sedang mengerumuniku segera pergi, meninggalkanku sendirian. Kudengar ayahku meminta maaf pada mereka, tapi aku tak peduli. Jahat sekali, mereka sama sekali tak mempedulikan serigalaku. Padahal jika bukan berkat dia, Eren pasti sudah mati dan organnya dijual ke luar negeri. Mereka sangat jahat, pokoknya aku benci mereka!

"Maafkan aku Rivaille, maaf maaf maaf…" bisikku. Aku menenggelamkan wajahku di bantal.

"_maaf maaf maaf maaf maaf maaf maaf maaf maaf maaf maaf maaf maaf maaf maaf maaf maaf maaf maaf maaf maaf maaf maaf maaf maaf maaf maaf maaf maaf maaf maaf maaf maaf maaf maaf maaf maaf maaf maaf maaf maaf maaf maaf maaf maaf maaf maaf maaf maaf maaf maaf maaf maaf maaf maaf maaf maaf maaf maaf maaf maaf maaf maaf maaf maaf maaf maaf maaf maaf maaf maaf maaf maaf maaf."_

"Tok, tok" tiba-tiba seseorang mengetuk kaca jendelaku. Aku terkesiap, dan segera membukanya.

Ternyata itu hanyalah Eren Jaeger.

"Petra, aku sangat berterima kasih padamu dan serigala itu," ucapnya sambil setengah malu dan penuh keraguan. "Serigala itu telah menukarkan nyawanya denganku, dialah ksatria."

Aku menundukkan kepala sambil tetap mendengarkan.

"Tapi, ada sesuatu yang terjadi, Petra. Mungkin ini sulit untuk dipercaya, tapi ini kenyataan! Polisi itu tidaklah bohong! Ia benar, bahwa mayat serigala itu hilang!" sambungnya dengan ekspresi histeris.

Aku mengernyitkan alisku. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Ketika kau pingsan, aku melihat cahaya yang sangat terang muncul dari tubuhnya! Aku tidak bohong! Bahkan aku sangat terkejut dan ketakutan. Dan cahaya itu menghilang diikuti dengan lenyapnya tubuh serigala itu. Aku tidak mungkin salah lihat, Petra!" pekik Eren ingin membuatku mempercayai ucapannya.

"Tidak mungkin—"

"Itu kenyataan, Petra. Dia sudah pergi. Kau harus merelakannya…" desis Eren, dan langsung berlari, meninggalkanku sendiri.

Aku menutup daun jendelaku dengan rapat, dan menghempaskan tubuhku di kasur.

"Rivaille benar-benar meninggalkanku," bisikku dalam hati. Aku memejamkan mataku perlahan, dan entah mengapa, semua ingatan tentang Rivaille bangkit dalam benakku. Sudah hampir 6 tahun ia mengisi hari-hariku di tempat terpencil ini. Bagaimana aku bermain dengannya, berbagi daging panggang, bagaimana aku memeluknya, bagaimana kasar bulu peraknya yang indah, bagaimana ia menggeliat jika aku menyentuh 'kelemahannya', bagaimana bau bulunya yang menyengat—tapi aku suka, bagaimana aku memeluknya erat, menenggelamkan kepalaku di bulu-bulunya, bagaimana ketika ia menggendongku, bagaimana ketika ia menciumku…

"_Tes… tes…"_ air mataku mulai berjatuhan lagi.

"Hiks, Rivaille, jangan pergi, hiks…. Jangan tinggalkan aku, Rivaille, hiks…."

Aku benar-benar kecewa. Ini pertama kalinya aku ditinggal oleh serigalaku yang aku cintai untuk selamanya. Dadaku benar-benar sesak, dan ada sesuatu yang menyedihkan memenuhi rongga hatiku. Rasa sesaknya tidaklah seperti gesekan biola Aurou. Seperti omelan Hanji? Tidak. Lebih menyedihkan dari semua itu. Aku harus menumpahkan semua kesedihan ini. Aku menangis semalaman tanpa henti.

"_Hey, Rivaille."_

"_Apa kabarmu?"_

"_Apa kau sehat? Apa kau makan banyak?"_

"_Hey, seperti apa tempatmu sekarang?"_

"_Disana, di surga?"_

"_Apa banyak bunga bermekaran? Banyak makanan enak? Seperti yang sering muncul di buku cerita."_

"_Apa Kau dikelilingi serigala betina yang cantik-cantik?"_

"_Lebih cantik mana, Rivaille. Mereka atau aku?"_

"_Jawab aku, Rivaille. Ceritakan tempatmu sekarang."_

"_Ayolah, Rivaille. Aku akan mendengarkan sambil duduk manis. Aku tidak akan menyela."_

"_Aku merindukan lolonganmu, Rivaille."_

"_Walau memekakkan, tapi aku sangat menyukainya."_

"_Melolonglah, Rivaille. Sekali saja, aku janji tidak minta lebih."_

"_Sekali saja."_

**SILVER WOLF IN THE SNOW**

**By : Suichi Shinozuka**

**Shingeki no Kyojin belongs to Hajime Isayama**

**Inspired from Shiver by Maggie Stiefvater**

**.**

**.**

**~Thanks for your attention~**

_Satu tahun kemudian._

"Brrrr…. Dinginnya," desisku sambil mengeratkan jaket. Setelah membayar agro taksi, aku segera melangkah secepat mungkin ke depan pintu rumahku.

"Papa, bukakan pintunya," teriakku sambil mengetuk pintu. "Akh, dinginnya!" pekikku. Aku bisa mendengar langkah kecil dari dalam. Pintu pun terbuka, dan ayah langsung menghujaniku dengan pelukan.

"Petra! Satu tahun kau meninggalkan Papa. Kau tahu, Papa sangat merindukanmu! Putri kecilku," ayah mengelus rambut _vermillion_-ku yang sudah agak memanjang.

"Maaf, Pa. Liburan musim panas kemarin aku tidak bisa pulang. Kau tahu, tugas-tugas di mata kuliah kedokteran hewan sangat banyak."

"Ah, pembohong. Kau pasti terlena dengan kemewahan kota besar, kan? Sekarang Kau pasti sudah biasa dengan suasana mall dan karaoke, kan? Sampai lupa pada kampung halamanmu," kata ayah dengan wajah cemberut.

Aku tertawa kecil sambil menepuk pundak ayah. "Tentu saja tidak! Papa kira aku sekaya apa?" desisku sambil cekikikan, diikuti tawa ayah.

"_Yah, terkadang sih begitu,"_ bisikku dalam hati.

"Pa, kali ini aku akan memasak untuk Papa. Papa ada permintaan?" tanyaku sambil memakai celemek yang tersimpan rapi di lemari dapur. Sepertinya ayah tidak pernah memakai celemek ketika memasak.

"Hmm… kalau begitu Papa pesan _veal schnitzel."_

Aku agak tercengang. "Eeehh?"

"Sekali-kali 'kan tidak apa," balas ayah sambil cekikikan. Aku yang sedikit bingung pun ikut cekikikan kecil, melihat tingkah ayah yang aneh.

Sejam kemudian, masakanku pun matang_. _"Yup, _veal schnitzel _hangat sudah siap! Wah, ayo makan!" ajakku sambil duduk di kursi meja makan. Ayah mencicipi sepotong daging itu, dan dengan ekspresi kepanasan, Ia mengacungkan jempolnya.

Aku tersenyum geli. Sambil makan, aku memperhatikan ayah. Walau hanya kutinggal satu tahun, tapi ayah sudah benar-benar berubah. Rambutnya terlihat lebih putih dari sebelumnya. Kulitnya juga lebih banyak keriput. Tatapannya, walau tetap ramah, tapi sudah meredup. Ia tampak semakin tua.

"Jadi, Petra. Kapan kau akan menikah?"

"Hhkng!" aku segera meraih air putih dan meminumnya hingga tersedak ini hilang. "A… apa Papa bilang?"

"Ajaklah calon suamimu ke sini, Petra. Papa ingin bertemu dengannya."

"Eeh?! Pa, tunggu sebentar. Pacar saja aku tidak punya. Menikah? Aku baru semester tiga!"

Ayah tampak tertunduk lesu. "Papa sudah semakin tua, mungkin sebentar lagi meninggal. Papa ingin melihatmu bersama orang yang siap menjagamu, Petra. Agar Papa bisa meninggal dengan tenang…"

"Stop, Pa. Jangan membicarakan kematian. Papa akan berumur panjang. Walau aku hanya calon dokter hewan, tapi Aku bisa memperjuangkan kehidupanmu, Pa. Tidak usah terburu-buru." Jawabku menenangkan ayahku ini, yang entah mengapa bisa berpikir seperti itu.

Ayah menunduk sambil tersenyum tipis. "Kuharap ucapanmu benar, Petra."

Hari semakin lama semakin gelap, dan aku pun merebahkan diriku di kasurku. Aku sangat merindukan kasur ini, juga kamar ini. Tak terasa sudah setahun aku meninggalkannya. Setahun yang lalu, aku pindah ke Berlin untuk melanjutkan kuliah di kedokteran hewan, dan tinggal di apartemen kecil. Kasur disana tidaklah seempuk ini.

Ahh… aku merindukan tempat ini. Kamar ini, desa ini, hutan ini, jalan ini, dan juga…

Aku rindu **Rivaille**.

Jujur saja, walau kejadian itu sudah lewat setahun lalu, tapi bayangan tentang Rivaille terus terbayang-bayang. Kenangan-kenangan tentang dia. Yah, walau aku tidak semenyedihkan dulu, tapi tetap saja. Perasaan ingin bertemu ini terus bergelayut.

Aku segera menggelengkan kepalaku. Sekarang aku sudah dewasa. Sudah kuat. Aku tidak akan mudah menangis jika teringat tentang Rivaille. Aku mulai memejamkan mataku. Badanku terasa sangat hangat dengan selimut tebal membalutku. Suasana malam itu juga sunyi. Hanya suara angin dingin yang kadang berhembus, membawa sedikit runtuhan salju.

Malam yang damai dan tenang. Sebentar lagi, kereta mimpi akan menjemputku, dan membawaku ke dunia yang indah. Tapi, belum sempat aku naik, kereta mimpi itu seketika lenyap. Kedua kelopak mataku terbuka. Di tengah angin dingin yang berhembus, aku mendengar suara lolongan serigala yang cukup jelas.

Aku segera bangkit dari kasurku. "Rivaille?" gumamku. Di sisi lain, aku meyakinkan diri bahwa itu hal yang paling mustahil.

"Hah, tidak mungkin itu dia. Rivaille sudah mati. Jangan bodoh, Petra. Hahaha," ucapku pada diriku sendiri seperti orang gila. Aku menghempaskan tubuhku. Tapi, mataku tidak terpejam. Aku hanya menatap langit-langit yang gelap.

Sambil berusaha memejamkan mata, samar-samar dibalik suara hembusan angin malam yang dingin aku mendengar suara jejak kaki yang pelan. Semakin lama, semakin jelas dan dekat. Deg! Tiba-tiba saja muncul rasa takut dalam diriku.

"Tidak, Petra. Tidak ada apa-apa diluar sana. Itu hanyalah perasaanmu saja…" bisikku dalam hati, menenangkan diriku sendiri. Tapi, aku tidak bisa membohongi diriku. Suara langkah kaki itu semakin jelas. Jantungku yang berdegup kencang malah membuat mataku tidak bisa mengatup.

Aku tetap berusaha untuk tap menghiraukan suara jejak kaki itu

"Tok! Tok!" Aku mendengar ketukan di jendelaku. Jantungku langsung berdegup kencang. "Siapa?!" aku mengangkat kepalaku dan mundur sedikit.

Mataku membesar dan mulutku menganga. "Siapa itu? Pencuri?" pekikku.

Tapi, aku sangat penasaran, dan mendekatkan diriku di jendela. Di balik jendela, samar karena tertutup uap dingin, aku dapat melihat seseorang berdiri disana! Keringat dingin mengucur deras di keningku. Dia seorang laki-laki bertubuh tidak terlalu besar. Rambutnya pendek berwarna hitam legam, dan ada sesuatu menyembul dari kepalanya. Mirip telinga kucing? Ya! Dia memiliki sepasang telinga kucing diatas kepalanya!

Aku dapat melihat mata silvernya dalam kegelapan. Seperti bersinar, menatapku dengan tajam. Mataku memancarkan rasa bingung yang luar biasa. Siapa orang ini? Ada perlu apa dia?

Aku membuka pelan jendelaku. Ia menatap wajahku lekat. Kini aku dapat melihat wajahnya dengan cukup jelas. Wajah yang maskulin, dengan telinga kucing dikepalanya. "Si—siapa kau?" tanyaku terbata.

"Tch, sebegitu mudahnya kau melupakanku. Kemana saja kau?" tanyanya dengan sangat dingin dan ketus, membuatku mengernyitkan alisku.

"Hah? Um, maaf Tuan, kalau boleh tahu, apa perlu anda datang ke sin—"

Belum sempat aku menyelesaikan kalimatku, lelaki tak dikenal itu langsung mendekatkan wajah pucatnya dan menempelkan bibir dinginnya ke bibir merahku! Kami berciuman! Aku tercengang, tapi tak bisa bergerak. Tangannya menyentuh pipiku lembut, membuatku terhenyuk.

Aku memejamkan mataku, dan samar-samar aku mencium aroma khas, yang sudah lama tak aku hirup. Aroma yang aku rindukan. Aroma yang sangat aku rindukan. Aroma hutan, dan aroma serigala. Ya, aroma serigala!

Aku membuka mataku pelan, dan kudapati iris abu-abu yang hanya berjarak beberapa mili dari mataku itu tengah menatapku tajam. Sangat maskulin. Jantungku berdegup dengan kencang, dan wajahku memanas karena sangat malu. Mungkin sudah merah seperti tomat. Dan mata itu, warnanya, sangat mirip dengan mata Rivaille!

Laki-laki itu melepas ciumannya, dan menatap wajahku yang pasti kebingungan seperti orang bodoh. "Sudah ingat?" bisiknya lembut.

Aku menggeleng pelan, penuh keraguan.

"Tch, gadis bodoh," gumamnya sambil menepuk jidatnya pelan. "Ini aku, yang menolongmu sekitar 11 tahun lalu. Yang berusaha dengan keras memberitahu masyarakat bahwa anak berambut brunette itu diculik di tengah hutan, juga memberitahumu. Aku yang selalu berusaha ada di dekatmu, walau penampilanku ketika itu sangat memuakkan… Hey kau mendengarkanku?"

Mataku berkaca-kaca dengan hidung memerah. Tak usah menunggu banyak waktu, aku langsung berhamburan memeluk laki-laki asing itu. "Kemana saja kau? Bagaimana bisa? Hiks," bisikku di telinganya.

"Maaf. Maaf kalau aku lama. Sungguh, waktu itu, kalau bisa, aku ingin langsung menemuimu. Tapi aku perlu beradaptasi dengan badan manusia, walau sebenarnya aku ini manusia," bisiknya.

"Lalu, kenapa kau dulu berbadan serigala?" tanyaku lagi, masih dengan ingus yang naik dan turun.

"Aku dikutuk, kau tahu? Yah, begitulah. Lima belas tahun lamanya menjadi seekor binatang dan anjing penjaga milik seorang gadis berambut merah membuatku gila," bisiknya dalam dekapanku. Aku mencubit pipinya.

"Ini _vermillion_."

"sigh," ia melengos. "Terserah kau saja, kau memang selalu menang," bisiknya lagi dengan suara beratnya. Kemudian, ia melepas pelukannya dan melihat kedua bola mataku dengan serius. Tatapannya sungguh tajam, dengan bola mata abu-abu yang terpantul samar cahaya bulan.

"_I love you. Really, Im being crazy because of you_," suara beroktaf rendahnya merambat lembut ke telingaku. Sungguh, aku tak bisa mengendalikan tubuhku.

"_I love you too. I always waiting for you_," balasku dengan wajah bersemu merah. Sungguh, aku sangat malu, ditambah lagi tatapan tajamnya yang menawan terus menatapku dengan tajamnya.

Mendengar kata-kataku, tak kusangka tatapan tajam itu lambat laun berubah menjadi tatapan ramah, dan ia tersenyum lembut. Disibakkannya poniku, kemudian ia mendekatkan wajahnya lagi. Aku memejamkan mataku pelan dan hmp! Ia mencium keningku. Cukup lama.

Diantara malam yang dingin dan langit berwarna kelabu, juga dengan sedikit salju berjatuhan, kami membangun cinta kami. Akhirnya, apa yang kuharapkan sedari dulu terwujud. Apa yang aku tunggu, akhirnya datang. Ya, dialah serigalaku. Serigala yang sangat kucintai, yang selalu terlihat hebat dimataku. Dan kini, aku bisa selalu bersamanya. Selamanya.


End file.
